


An Epitaph to the Fallen Creators

by OhgunAP



Series: The Politically Incorrect ARKS Operatives [3]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Aisha morns the artists and content creators who were silenced from the internet in 2020.
Series: The Politically Incorrect ARKS Operatives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074413





	An Epitaph to the Fallen Creators

*Aisha walks within a graveyard with several bouquets on her left arm and kneels before the tombstone closest to the corner of the graveyard*

Aisha: There’s been so much hell that has occurred in Earth Year 2020. And so many content creators were silenced this year due to the content they put out. So, I’m dedicatin’ these bouquets and an epitaph to the content creators who stood up to their vision against the censorship horde. Those being honored include the likes of JM, as109, Dave Cullen, Know More News, The Dollar Vigilante, Richie fro-

Kylo: Wait, were you about to say Richie from Boston Eish? He keeps rising up with a new channel, way faster than the establishment can terminate them. (Richie from Boston voice) Hey guys, this is Richie from Boston. My YouTube channel got deleted, so this is my Bitchute channel. So, go subscribe to my BitChute channel and my RichieFromBoston.tv website.

*Everyone else laughs at Kylo’s Richie from Boston Impression as they approach him and Aisha*

Cassandra: Now that’s a good impression Kylo.

Merrick: Don’t get too happy, because there’s a chance that Ohgun could be the next one on the chopping block. I heard we wanted to tar and feather CEOs and Politicians on his main Twitter profile.

Maximo: I don’t think Ohgun gives a damn anymore. And everyone who wants to survive and thrive from 2021 forward, needs to quickly embrace that attitude. That’s mainly because the fear of being cut off from potential income, subscribers, and friends are all being used against you.

Vega: Maximo’s right, I can understand that the people might have families to feed and hobbies to invest in, but we knew that the world was going to turn on us the very moment we started speaking truth to power against the swarm of lies. And anyone who cries about being cut off needs to seek an even stronger resolve.

Renzo: Hell, we won’t always get along or like and agree with everything. But we should start respecting the Richie from Bostons. We should respect the Raging Golden Eagles, the Ethan Van Scivers, the BlackSageDs, the Barricade Garages, the Tommy Sotomayors, the Studio Dragoons, and the HighImpactTVs. Like we ARKS Ops, no matter how many times the mainstream injures them and knocks them down, they bounce right back up using variations of the same names they got terminated under. Because of their resilience, their fan bases are even larger and stronger than before, even despite these trying times.

Miranda: I honestly never thought of it that way Renzo. Like Shiva intends to annihilate us, the elites from Earth will be going full throttle with their plans to divide the people and bring about their Great Reset. It's during these times we have to strengthen ourselves in every aspect and develop the basic skills needed to achieve full self-reliance. Because we won’t have these gifts forever, so it's time we all make the best of them.

Eileen: Agreed, our enemies will slaughter us if we let petty disagreements, offenses and cognitive dissonances divide us. The only way our victory can be all but assured is if we all stand together until our enemies are no more.

Kylie: To the people of Earth and ARKS.

*Everyone’s right hands begin emitting an aura symbolizing their signature elements as they extend their arms in front of them until each element is fused into a pillar of light*

Renzo: Hey little bro.

Kylo: What?

Renzo: Since you’re so good with impressions, why don’t you wrap this up with a Richie from Boston one?

Kylo: Okay. *clears throat* (Richie from Boston's voice) At any rate, see Raging Golden Eagle’s latest YouTube video? Well, that video is proof that everything I said in that video is coming true right now. The censorship of creativity shows that everything regarding the IMF, the WHO, the WEF, and the Great Reset is being rolled out as we speak. Exactly as I said it would. Anyway. At any rate, this Richie from Boston, asshole with a laptop. I’m out.


End file.
